memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 Season 3
Episodes Summary Benjamin Sisko brings a ship he helped to construct at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards to Deep Space 9 to protect the station from a Dominion attack. He and his crew enter the Gamma Quadrant on a mission to locate the Founders of the Dominion. Background * Most of this season was broadcast concurrent with Star Trek: Voyager Season 1, the first episode of which aired the same day as . was also released during its run, three days prior to the airing of the episode . * Michael Piller leaves the show to focus on creating Star Trek: Voyager, although he remains a creative consultant. Ira Steven Behr returns to Trek as the series' new Executive Producer, and effectively becomes showrunner for the remainder of the series. * At the end of season 2, the producers were alerted to the fact that feedback from the fans was not especially encouraging. In particular, young male viewers felt that DS9 didn't match up to TNG in terms of action and excitement. As well as this, many fans felt that there wasn't enough interaction with alien species and there wasn't enough traveling. Quark and Odo were the most popular characters, while Sisko was well-liked but seen as a very low-key character without much presence. Generally, episodes which dealt with religion and politics, such as from the first season and from the second were unpopular. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * At the end of season 2, director of photography Marvin Rush left DS9 to begin work on VOY and was replaced by Jonathan West. West didn't bring a new lighting technique or visual style to the show, so most fans don't notice any major difference between Rush's cinematography and West's, but one thing that West did change was the type of camera lenses used. Throughout season 1 and season 2, Rush had used telephoto lenses which tend to separate foreground subjects from background objects by having the foreground in focus and the background out of focus and indistinct. From the start of season 3 however, West began to use narrower lenses, which don't force the background out of focus, and as such, when characters are talking in the foreground, the station in the background is clearer to the viewer than ever seen up to this point. The producers were especially happy with this decision as they felt that it was during season 3 where characters like Sisko, Jake and Keiko began to think of the station as their home for the first time, so it made sense that the station was now becoming more visible to the viewer. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Characters which "crossover" from other incarnations of Star Trek include Thomas Riker and Lwaxana Troi from TNG and Tuvok's mirror universe counterpart from VOY. Credits Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Julian Bashir *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Crew ;Executive Producers: *Rick Berman *Michael Piller ("The Search, Part I" – "Distant Voices", "Through the Looking Glass") *Ira Steven Behr ("Improbable Cause", "The Die Is Cast" – "The Adversary") ;Creative Consultant: *Michael Piller ("The Die Is Cast" – "The Adversary") ;Line Producer: *Robert della Santina ;Producers: *René Echevarria *Peter Lauritson ;Supervising Producers: *Ronald D. Moore *David Livingston ;Co-Executive Producer: *Ira Steven Behr ("The Search, Part I" – "Distant Voices", "Through the Looking Glass") ;Co-Producer: *Steve Oster ;Associate Producer: *Terri Potts ("Life Support" – "The Adversary") ;Executive Story Editor: *Robert Hewitt Wolfe ;Casting by: *Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA *Ron Surma ;Music by: *Jay Chattaway ("The Search, Part I" & "Part II", "Equilibrium", "The Abandoned" – "Civil Defense", "Defiant", "Visionary", "Through the Looking Glass", "Family Business", "The Adversary") *Richard Bellis ("The House of Quark") *David Bell ("Second Skin", "Past Tense, Part II", "Heart of Stone", "Improbable Cause") *Dennis McCarthy ("Meridian", "Fascination" – "Past Tense, Part I", "Life Support", "Destiny" – "Prophet Motive", "Distant Voices", "The Die Is Cast" – "Explorers", "Facets") *Paul Baillargeon ("Shakaar") ;Main Title Theme by: *Dennis McCarthy (credit only appears in episodes not composed by McCarthy) ;Director of Photography: *Jonathan West ;Production Designer: *Herman Zimmerman ("The Search, Part I" – "Civil Defense", "Life Support" – "Heart of Stone") ;Art Director: *Randy McIlvain ;Editors: *J.P. Farrell ("The Search, Part I") *Robert Lederman ("The Search, Part II", "Second Skin", "Meridian") *Tom Benko, A.S.C. ("The House of Quark", "The Abandoned") *Richard Rabjohn (every third episode after "Equilibrium") *Steve Tucker (every third episode after "Defiant") *David Ramirez (every third episode after "Past Tense, Part I") ;Unit Production Manager: *Robert della Santina ;First Assistant Director: *B.C. Cameron (odd-numbered episodes, as well as "Heart of Stone") *Brian Whitley (even-numbered episodes except "Heart of Stone") ;Second Assistant Director: *Paul Lawrence ;Costume Designer: *Robert Blackman ;Visual Consultant: *Herman Zimmerman ("Meridian" – "Past Tense, Part II") ;Visual Effects Producer: *Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisor: *Gary Hutzel (odd-numbered episodes except "Improbable Cause") *Glenn Neufeld (even-numbered episodes except "Past Tense, Part II") *David Takemura ("Past Tense, Part II") *Judy Elkins ("Improbable Cause") ;Post Production Supervisor: *Terri Potts ("The Search, Part I" - "Past Tense, Part II") ;Supervising Editor: *J.P. Farrell ;Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: *Michael Okuda ;Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: *Rick Sternbach ;Makeup Designed and Supervised by: *Michael Westmore ;Set Decorator: *Laura Richarz ;Set Designer: *Ron Wilkinson (odd-numbered episodes) *Scott Herbertson (even-numbered episodes) ;Illustrator: *James Martin ;Visual Effects Coordinator: *Judy Elkins (odd-numbered episodes through "Facets", except for "Family Business") *David Takemura (even-numbered episodes through "The Adversary", except "Past Tense, Part II" and "Shakaar") *Laura-Lang Matz ("Family Business", "Shakaar") ;Visual Effects Series Coordinator: *Philip Barberio ("The Search, Part I" – "Through the Looking Glass") *Edward L. Williams ("The Die Is Cast" – "The Adversary" ;Wardrobe Supervisor: *Carol Kunz ("The Search, Part I" – "Civil Defense", odd-numbered episodes from "Defiant" through "Destiny", "Prophet Motive", odd-numbered episodes from "Improbable Cause" through "Facets") *Camille Argus (even-numbered episodes from "Meridian" through "Heart of Stone", "Visionary", even-numbered episodes from "Distant Voices" through "The Adversary") ;Script Supervisor: *Judi Brown ;Special Effects: *Gary Monak ("The Search, Part I" – "Civil Defense", "Defiant" – "Life Support") *R.J. Hohman ("Meridian") ;Property Master: *Joe Longo ;Construction Coordinator: *Thomas J. Arp ;Scenic Artists: *Denise Okuda (odd-numbered episodes) *Doug Drexler (even-numbered episodes) ;Hair Designer: *Josée Normand ;Make-up Artists: *Camille Calvet ("The Search, Part I", "The House of Quark" – "Equilibrium", "The Abandoned" – "Past Tense, Part I", "Heart of Stone" – "Prophet Motive", "Distant Voices" – "Improbable Cause", "Family Business" – "Shakaar") (credited as Camille Calvert in "Heart of Stone") *Dean Gates ("The Search, Part I" – "Second Skin", "Civil Defense" – "Defiant", "Past Tense, Part I" – "Past Tense, Part II", "Heart of Stone", "Visionary", "Improbable Cause" – "The Die Is Cast", "Shakaar" – "Facets") *Karen J. Westerfield ("The Search, Part I" – "The House of Quark", "Second Skin" – "Past Tense, Part I", "Life Support" – "Through the Looking Glass", "Explorers" – "The Adversary") *Dean Carl Jones ("The Search, Part II" – "The Abandoned", "Meridian", "Fascination", "Past Tense, Part II" – "Life Support", "Visionary" – "Distant Voices", "Through the Looking Glass" – "Explorers", "Facets" – "The Adversary") (credited as Dean Jones from "Visionary" through "Distant Voices") *Karen Iverson ("Past Tense, Part II" – "Life Support", "Destiny" – "Prophet Motive", "The Die Is Cast" – "Family Business", "The Adversary") ;Hair Stylists: *Gerald Solomon (odd-numbered episodes) *Norma Lee (even-numbered episodes) *Ronald W. Smith ;Sound Mixer: *Bill Gocke ;Camera Operator: *Kris Krosskove ;Chief Lighting Technician: *R.D. Knox ("The Search, Part I" – "Visionary", "Explorers" – "The Adversary") *Ralph Johnson ("Distant Voices" – "The Die Is Cast") ;First Company Grip: *Steve Gausche ;Key Costumers: *Mary Ellen Bosche (odd-numbered episodes through "Family Business", "The Adversary") *Len Levitt ("The Search, Part I", "The House of Quark") *Phyllis Corcoran-Woods (even-numbered episodes through "Shakaar", "Facets") *Cleo Severy (even-numbered episodes through "Shakaar", "Facets") *Jerry Bono (odd-numbered episodes from "Second Skin" through "Family Business", "The Adversary") ;Music Editor: *Gerry Sackman ("The Search, Part I" – "Fascination") *Stephen M. Rowe ("Past Tense, Part I" – "The Alternate") ;Supervising Sound Editor: *Bill Wistrom ("The Search, Part I" – "Fascination") *Mace Matiosian ("Past Tense, Part I" – "The Adversary") ;Sound Editors: *Ruth Adelman ("The Search, Part I" through "Past Tense, Part I") *Sean Callery *T. Ashley Harvey *Guy Tsujimoto *Jivan Tahmizian ("Family Business" – "The Adversary") ;Production Coordinator: *Heidi Smothers ;Post Production Coordinator: *Cheryl Gluckstern ;Visual Effects Associate: *Laura Lang-Matz ("The Search, Part I" – "Explorers", "Facets", "The Adversary") ;Production Associates: *Kim Fitzgerald ("The Search, Part I" – "Heart of Stone") *Kristine Fernandes *Sandra Sena ("Destiny" – "The Adversary") ;Science Consultant: *André Bormanis ;Main Title Design: *Dan Curry ;Location Manager: *Lisa White ("Meridian") ;Stunt Coordinator: *Dennis Madalone ;Pre-Production Coordinator: *Lolita Fatjo ;Casting Executive: *Helen Mossler, CSA Uncredited Crew *Les Bernstein, Motion Control Programmer *John Carroll, On-Line Editor *Pat Clancey, Compositing Editor *Caryl Codon, Hairstylist *Joshua Cushner, Motion Control Programmer *Rebecca De Morrio, Hairstylist *Adam Howard, Harry Paintbox Animation Artist *Michael Key, Makeup Artist *Don Lee, Bluescreen Compositor *Chris McBee, Hairstylist *Michael Moore, Hairstylist *Gil Mosko, Makeup Artist *Erik Nash, Motion Control Programmer *Joan Phillips, Hairstylist *Dave Quaschnick, Makeup Artist *Thom Surprenant, Makeup Artist *Faith Vecchio, Hairstylist *Scott Wheeler, Makeup Artist Companies ;Filmed with: Panavision cameras and lenses ;Video Optical Effects: *Digital Magic (all episodes except ) *Pacific Ocean Post ( ) ;Special Video Compositing: CIS Hollywood ;Motion Control Photography: Image "G" ;Computer Animation: *VisionArt Design & Animation (all episodes except ) *John Knoll ( ) ;Matte Paintings by: Illusion Arts ( ) ;Editing Facilities: Unitel Video ;Post Production Sound: Modern Sound See also *DS9 Season 3 performers *DS9 Season 3 UK VHS *DS9 Season 3 DVD Category:Star Trek de:DS9 Staffel 3 fr:DS9 Saison 3 nl:DS9 Seizoen 3 sv:DS9, säsong 3